Castigo
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Jean tuvo que aprender de la manera difícil a no desobedecer las órdenes de Rivaille, para su desgracia Eren también ayudaría a darle una lección. [BL/Lemon/MA/Threesome]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon con palabras explícitas, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Spoiler: **Capítulo 51.

**Parejas: **Rivaille x Eren, Rivaille x Jean, Jean x Eren.

.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! De nuevo les traigo uno de mis extraños tríos, ¡los amo! _

_Antes que nada, es posible que algunas de las actitudes los tres personajes principales caigan en lo OoC, pero los necesito de esta forma._

_Denle la oportunidad a Jean, es bueno xD_

_Bien, que disfruten la lectura._

_._

* * *

**Castigo**

.

Varios días habían pasado desde que el, nuevo y recién formado, escuadrón de Rivaille se instaló en su nueva residencia. La casa era más bien pequeña, incómoda y, por el cúmulo de tierra que entraba, considerablemente más difícil de limpiar que los lugares anteriores en dónde habían estado, además, debido al tiempo que había permanecido sin uso, aún guardaba un peculiar olor a polvo. Sin embargo, era exactamente lo que requerían en esos momentos.

Poco después del amanecer, Rivaille y Eren salieron rumbo a la Capital, tenían algunos asuntos que tratar con el Comandante Smith, aunque algunos pensaban que sólo se fueron para excluirse del día de limpieza.

Como siempre, Connie y Jean fueron los últimos en levantarse, increíblemente hasta Sasha entró en actividad mientras ellos salían de su quinto sueño. Para la mala suerte de Armin, Rivaille le encargó que vigilara de sus compañeros y, principalmente, que se asegurara de que todos cumplieran con sus obligaciones, misión difícil de cumplir conociendo la pereza que caracterizaba a sus amigos, aunque confiaba en que los regaños, de que habían sido objeto anteriormente, ya hubieran surtido efecto y ello los incitara a acatar las órdenes.

- Sasha, mejor ve a ayudarle a Mikasa con la leña y deja que Historia se encargue de la comida. – Armin entró a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que la castaña arrasaba con todo lo que encontraba en el camino.

- Pero ya no agarraré nada, te lo juro.- Suplicó la aludida

- Por favor, sólo has lo que te digo… - La observó fijamente el rubio.

- Está bien… - Hizo un puchero y salió del lugar.

- ¿Complicado hacer cumplir las órdenes? – Preguntó Historia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí, un poco… Sólo espero que Rivaille no tarde en regresar. –Suspiró y regresó el gesto.

Platicaron por algunos minutos más, a partir de los últimos eventos, su relación se había estrechado más, por lo que disfrutaban de aquellas tranquilas pláticas lejos del ruido de los demás. Armin deseaba estar más tiempo ahí, pero recordó que no había supervisado a Jean, rogó que estuviera haciendo su labor y pudiera regresar a compartir más tiempo con la pequeña rubia. Se despidió momentáneamente y salió del lugar.

- Jean… ¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar lavando el baño? – Preguntó con evidente sorpresa al encontrar al castaño plácidamente sentado dentro de su dormitorio.

- Ya terminé, ahora estoy descansando… - Cerró los ojos como si intentara dormir.

- ¿Cómo que ya terminaste? ¡El baño se ve exactamente igual a cómo estaba hace dos horas! – Exclamó pues había revisado el lugar antes de llegar con él.

- No está igual… Saqué la basura y acomodé lo que estaba tirado… - Comentó aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Pero… Barrer, trapear, verificar que no haya moho en las cubetas, limpiar el recipiente del jabón, tallar el piso para evitar hongos, quitar el sarro de las llaves… ¿Eso no lo vas a hacer? – Se sorprendió sobre manera al notar todo lo que faltaba por realizar.

- Pero eso no hace tanta falta, además ni se ve, sólo porque eres muy fijado en los detalles, pero seguramente Rivaille no lo notará.- Movió las manos indicando desinterés.

- Estás hablando de Rivaille, Sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento, el hombre más fuerte de la humidad, ¿cierto? – Estaba completamente asombrado.

- Pues sí, ¿cuántos Rivaille conoces? – Lo miró con burla.

- ¿Entonces cómo osas pensar que no se dará cuenta? Jean, estamos hablando del hombre más obsesivo con la limpieza que existe, ¡¿de verdad crees que no verá todo lo que falta de hacer en el baño?! – Gritó con desesperación.

- No seas tan alarmista, si no se lo dices, estoy seguro de que no lo notará.- Se levantó y, acercándose al rubio, lo abrazó por encima de los hombros – Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a jugar un poco a las cartas? – Le sonrió.

- N-No, gracias… Tengo cosas que hacer… - Deshizo el contacto y se fue rumbo a la salida.

- Pero qué dramático… - Gruño con enfado mientas veía al rubio alejarse.

Armin continuó verificando el trabajo de sus compañeros, todos, con excepción de Jean, realizaron lo que se les asignó, terminaron sus actividades y se reunieron para comer, les sorprendía sobre manera que no hubieran regresado ni el Sargento y su amigo, seguramente tendrían muchas cosas de qué hablar con Smith.

Se dispusieron en sus lugares, Mikasa ayudó a Historia a servir los alimentos mientras Sasha terminaba de acomodar los cubiertos. Después de agradecer por la comida de ese día, cada uno disfrutó de su ración con tranquilidad.

- Jean, ¿se puede saber por qué no limpiaste el baño? – Preguntó Mikasa con su sutileza característica.

- ¡No limpiaste! ¿Pues qué hiciste todo este tiempo? – Cuestionó Connie.

- Pues hacerse tonto, evidentemente. – Intervino Sasha aún con comida en la boca.

- Eso no es justo, los demás nos esforzamos en nuestras asignaciones… - Historia hizo un puchero.

- Fue lo que le dije, pero no me hizo caso… - Añadió Armin.

- Bueno, ¿me van a dejar hablar? – Preguntó Jean irritado, al notar que sus compañeros no hablaban, continuó – Sí limpié, sólo que no se nota mucho por la opacidad de las paredes, pero eso no significa que no lo haya hecho – Explicó tratando de convencer a los demás y a sí mismo.

- Sí, claro… - Replicó Connie.

Decidieron ignorar los comentarios de Jean, después de todo, si Rivaille se enojaba, y seguramente así sería, sólo lo regañaría a él. Terminaron de comer y recogieron la mesa, se retiraron a los dormitorios a descansar y platicar, esperaban que sus compañeros no tardaran demasiado en volver.

.

.

La salida a tan tempranas horas del día les había permitido cabalgar tranquilamente, para su fortuna no se toparon con problemas al entrar a la ciudad, sobre todo por ser Eren uno de los implicados.

Los asuntos a hablar con Irvin no eran más que un simple seguimiento de las actividades y percepciones que tenían al interior del escuadrón, nada que les requiriera mucho tiempo. Se encontraron también con Pixis, pero él sólo los había demorado media hora.

Emprendieron el regreso cerca del mediodía.

- Y entonces, ¿ya regresamos? – Preguntó Eren sabiendo qué respuesta deseaba escuchar.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente? Estoy abierto a escuchar propuestas. – Indicó subiendo a su caballo.

- No sé, pero el camino es demasiado largo, podría haber algunas distracciones por ahí… - Señaló subiendo también a su transporte.

- Cierto, nunca se sabe qué nos podemos encontrar… Regresemos y quizá nos encontremos algún contratiempo. – Afirmó iniciando la marcha.

Eren imitó las acciones del Sargento y comenzaron a cabalgar rumbo a su refugio actual, empezaron a sentir el creciente calor del día a pesar de las nubles que poblaban el cielo, la mayor parte del camino era principalmente árida por lo que, para no cansarse innecesariamente, no cruzaron palabra alguna. Avanzaron a un ritmo constante durante alrededor de una hora, pero el clima comenzaba a mermar en ellos.

Rivaille divisó un conjunto de árboles que se levantaba aproximadamente a 700 metros de distancia, salía por completo de su trayecto original, pero aun así indicó a Eren que se desviaran.

- Vamos para allá. – Señaló hacia la derecha con el brazo – Descansemos un poco. - Redirigió a su caballo.

- Entendido.- Indicó el nuevo destino a su caballo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a los árboles, Rivaille se adentró lo más que pudo para encontrar los que tuvieran el follaje más frondoso, examinó con cuidado para localizar, según su criterio, el mejor lugar. Detuvo su caballo y se bajó de él, le indicó a Eren que hiciera lo mismo y, posteriormente, ataron las correas de los animales a un árbol y se refugiaron bajo la sombra de un enorme roble.

- Bonito lugar elegiste. – Afirmó Eren tomando asiento.

- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento… - Se sentó a lado del chico - ¿Quieres hacer algo? – Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Pues supongo que para eso nos detuvimos… – Le devolvió la mirada – De cualquier forma, ya sabes lo que quiero… -Echó el cuello hacia atrás dejando ver dejando ver su tersa piel.

- Pues ya que estamos aquí, aprovechemos… - Lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y lo besó apasionadamente.

Eren, aceptando perfectamente las intenciones del pelinegro, que también eran las suyas, rompió el beso por unos segundos y se levantó para acomodarse en su regazo, Rivaille aceptó complacido la acción y posó sus manos sobre la cadera del chico. Se besaron de nuevo, recordaron el sabor del otro y se entregaron a la pasión.

El beso se profundizó cada vez más, las caricias se volvieron desesperadas y la ropa comenzó a volar lejos. Cuando finalmente estuvieron desnudos, retomaron la posición original, Rivaille tomó la precaución de dejar juntas sus respectivas hombrías, le indicó a Eren que recargara los brazos en sus rodillas y así lo hizo el castaño, dejando completamente expuesta su erección. El pelinegro tomó con la mano derecha ambos penes y comenzó a masajearlos de arriba hacia abajo, los gemidos comenzaron a inundar el ambiente, los amantes se regalaban su melodía favorita, la que pocas veces podían disfrutar con alto volumen debido a sus compañeros.

Rivaille levantó de las nalgas al chico, sólo lo suficiente para permitir que su pene tocara su entrada, lo lubricó con el líquido preseminal propio y, abriéndolo con el glande, lo deslizó suavemente por toda la extensión de su hombría. Eren se deshacía en gemidos y temblores, ciertamente la intromisión del pelinegro fue rápida y, por la poca lubricación, le causó un poco de dolor, sin embargo, antes que cualquier otra cosa, ansiaba sentirse lleno de nuevo, tenía tantos días deseando que Rivaille arremetiera de esa forma, que sólo se enganchó a su cuello y se dejó hacer por completo.

El Sargento marcaba el ritmo, con cada embestida hacía que el chico brincara mientras lo detenía de la cadera, en muy poco tiempo logró encontrar su objetivo: la próstata del castaño. Arremetió una y otra vez, sin piedad alguna sacaba los sonidos más agudos de su amante, él mismo gemía gravemente y exhalaba con fuerza, amaba la estrechez del chico, por eso se había vuelto adicto a él desde la primera vez, aquella ocasión en que tomó su virginidad.

El acto se prolongó por algunos minutos más, el vaivén en que estaban envueltos los consumía por completo, poco les importaba saber si alguien pasaba por ahí cerca, lo único relevante era la pasión a la que se estaban entregando.

Los espasmos en el interior de Eren eran cada vez más constantes, sentía el orgasmo llegar, quería resistirlo, pero Rivaille lograba llevarlo al éxtasis casi enseguida, a lo largo de sus encuentros había logrado conocerlo a la perfección. Mientras tanto, el Sargento apenas lograba aguantar, las entrañas del chico eran cálidas y lo recibían afectuosamente. Después de tres embestidas más, Rivaille llegó al tope, apretó con más fuerza la cadera del chico y lo empujó hacia abajo, profundizó más la penetración provocando que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo, gritaron agudamente y se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Eren descansó su cuerpo sobre el pelinegro, lo pegó a su pecho y acarició suavemente el terso cabello del castaño, esperaron en esa posición a que su respiración lograra controlarse. El pelinegro abrazaba con fuerza la cintura del chico, adoraba poder tenerlo así mientras sentía cómo su erección retrocedía lentamente.

- Deberíamos ir con el Comandante más seguido. – Confesó Eren susurrando en la oreja de Rivaille.

- Mocoso pervertido. – Respondió y esbozó una sonrisa invisible.

- Pues tú no te quedas atrás, mira que venir aquí sólo para hacerlo… - Se alejó un poco para poder ver la cara de su amante.

- Pues si no estuvieran tus compañeros, te podría follar cuando quisiera, pero seguramente se espantarían al escucharte gemir. – Comentó cínicamente.

- ¿Sólo yo? Tú también gimes cuando te la meto. – Sonrió triunfante.

- Pero si lleváramos la cuenta, te la he metido muchas más veces de las que tú a mí, por eso tú gimes más y, lógicamente, sería más fácil que te escucharan. – Explicó sin cambiar su fría expresión.

- Bueno… Quizá tengas razón… Pero de cualquier forma no lo podemos hacer muy seguido en la casa… - Hizo un pequeño puchero.

- Está bien así, si folláramos como conejos no tendríamos energía para hacer otras cosas. – Afirmó y le dio un golpe al chico indicándole que se levantara.

- Cierto, tienes razón… - Se quitó de encima del pelinegro haciendo visible un hilito de semen que descendió desde su ano hasta su pierna – Creo que debemos volver… - Observó la posición del sol.

- Sí, quiero verificar que los otros mocosos hayan hecho lo que les dije. – Comenzó a recoger su ropa para vestirse.

- Sí, y tengo hambre. – También se vistió.

Se arreglaron de nuevo y caminaron hacia los caballos, los desataron y montaron en ellos, Rivaille hizo una pequeña broma a Eren diciéndole que lo había follado tantas veces, que ya hasta se había acostumbrado a montar con el trasero abierto, el chico respondió con una sonrisa irónica y le pidió que guardara silencio, nunca lo iba a reconocer, pero el comentario era completamente cierto.

.

.

El regreso les tomó una hora más, se mantuvieron en silencio la mayor parte del mismo, había ocasiones en que no necesitaban hablar, pues con todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, comenzaron a comunicarse con miradas más que con palabras.

Arribaron a su destino cerca de las 1, 700 hrs., Historia y Mikasa los recibieron en la puerta y se ofrecieron a calentar la comida para ellos, ellos aceptaron debido al hambre que tenían pero pusieron muy en claro que no lo hacía porque ellas tuvieran obligación de servirles o alguna situación por el estilo.

Después de finalizar sus alimentos, Rivaille le pidió a todos que salieran del lugar y cerró la puerta ante sus ojos, los demás se abalanzaron contra Eren para que les dijera qué estaba pasando, pero el castaño tampoco tenía idea, por lo que estaba tan lleno de dudas como ellos.

En el interior, el Sargento revisaba todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa, se asomó a los dormitorios encontrando impecable el de Mikasa y Saha, Armin e Historia también realizaron un excelente trabajo, sin embargo, en el dormitorio compartido por Connie y Jean, la mitad de éste último parecía salida de una pesadilla, tenía ropa y toda clase de objetos regados en el suelo. Sintió un tic en el ojo cuando entró al sanitario, observó que lo único que había cambiado desde esa mañana había sido el acomodo del jabón y el shampoo. La limpieza de las otras áreas estaba en perfectas condiciones, sonrió con malicia al tener presente el nombre de la única persona que sería castigada.

Pasó cerca de media hora para que el Sargento saliera, todos contuvieron la respiración en cuanto escucharon el rechinido proveniente de la puerta al ser abierta, sintieron que el corazón se les salía, hasta Eren tembló de miedo y olvidó por completo que él no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. Después de salir, Rivaile dio una vuelta alrededor de la propiedad, también quería verificar que la limpieza exterior se hubiera realizado correctamente, minutos después regresó y se paseó enfrente de ellos de un lado a otro, les dedicó duras miradas a todos, sobre todo a Jean, quién no soportó ver esos ojos ni dos segundos.

- ¡Kirschtein! – Gritó asustando a los presentes.

- ¡Sí, Señor! – Respondió como impulsado por un resorte y saludó a su superior.

- Te tocó limpiar el baño, ¿cierto? – Se paró frente a él y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza para verse a los ojos, el castaño asintió – Entonces, me podrías decir, ¡¿por qué mierda no lo hiciste?! – Le gritó a la cara y lo golpeó en una pantorrilla, obligándolo a hincarse en el piso.

- S-Señor… Yo… - Trató de hablar mientras se sobaba la pierna.

- Ninguna excusa es aceptable. – Se agachó frente a él y lo jaló de la camisa quedando frente a frente – Mañana harás absolutamente todos los deberes, ¿entendido? – Se acercó aún más a su cara.

- S-Sí, Señor... – Respondió apenado.

- Ustedes lo hicieron muy bien. – Volteó a ver a los demás – Pude ver que hacen falta algunas cosas, entonces mañana irán a reabastecer todos los víveres, Eren y yo vamos a vigilar que Jean trabaje como se debe, les daré desde la mañana hasta media tarde para que se vayan, ¿entendieron? – Los observó fijamente y todos asintieron.

- Sargento… ¿No cree que es mucho trabajo que él limpie todo? – Preguntó Sasha con timidez.

- No, no lo es. Eso debió pensarlo antes de holgazanear. – Afirmó. – Ahora regresen a sus dormitorios y descansen, mañana tendrán un día largo fuera de aquí. – Les ordenó y todos lo obedecieron.

- Rivaille, ¿estás seguro de ponerlo a hacer eso? – Interrogó Eren cuando estuvieron solos.

- Sí. Además tengo otra cosa en mente. Mañana sólo sígueme en lo que diga. Ahora vamos adentro. – Lo jaló de la camisa y entraron.

Las horas que le faltaban al día para concluir pasaron rápido. Todos lamentaban el castigo que se le había impuesto a Jean pero no podían intervenir, después de todo, él mismo provocó su desgracia. Connie trató de consolarlo pero el castaño no quería escuchar a nadie, se lamentó enormemente por subestimar a Rivaille y no escuchar a Armin.

Por otro lado, el Sargento esperaba a que llegara el siguiente día, pondría en práctica un plan que estaba seguro para Eren también sería bueno.

.

.

Al día siguiente absolutamente todos se levantaron temprano, hubo algunas disputas internas, pues Mikasa no estaba nada conforme con alejarse de Eren por tantas horas, al igual que el día anterior, Armin e Historia realizaron una excelente labor de convencimientos y al final lograron llevársela; por otro lado, Sasha y Connie no cabían en sí mismos de la felicidad, pues adoraban tener tanto tiempo libre.

Desayunaron y se prepararon para salir. Jean permaneció con silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, no quería ver a Rivaille y mucho menos a Eren, pues nadie le quitaba la idea de que se la pasaría burlándose de su desgracia.

- Estamos listos para irnos, Señor – Indicó Armin acercándose al Sargento.

- Muy bien. – Volteó a ver hacia los demás – Recuerden que tienen que regresar hasta la tarde, si alguien viene antes de las 1, 600 hrs., será castigado igual que Kirschtein. Váyanse de una vez. – ordenó mirando fijamente a Mikasa, pues obviamente se había enterado de la negativa de ésta para marcharse.

Cuando los compañeros se fueron, Eren vio a Jean con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, no podía ni pretendía esconder la felicidad que le daba tener que supervisarlo, el castaño se contuvo lo mejor que pudo para no irse a golpes contra el ojiverde, sabía que eso le acarrearía un castigo mucho peor.

- Bien Jean, a trabajar. –Ordenó Rivaille aventándole una escoba. Eren ahogó una carcajada. – Tú ve a lavar los platos. – Le dijo al ojiverde.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Eren ofendido.

- Porque yo lo digo. – Respondió clavándole la mirada. Jean se burló sin intención de ocultarlo.

Ambos castaños partieron a hacer sus respectivas asignaciones, Jean se adentró a los dormitorios, Eren caminó hacia la cocina, ambos con la mejor expresión de resignación que podían. Rivaille tomó una de las sillas y la recargó en la puerta principal, desde ahí podía vigilar a los dos chicos sin necesidad de moverse y esperar pacientemente a llevar a cabo su plan.

Pasados veinte minutos, Eren anunció que había terminado su labor, el Sargento le indicó que se sentara a su lado para ver a Jean, quien recién salía de un dormitorio y se dirigía a otro.

- ¡Limpia bien de mi lado, no quiero que dejes basura! – Gritó Eren al ver que su compañero se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con el pelinegro.

- Si no fueras tan sucio, no habría tanta basura… Idiota… - Susurró Jean entrando al lugar.

- Cállate, después lo podrás molestar lo que quieras, por ahora siéntate. – Ordenó Rivaille viendo al ojiverde.

- Está bien, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer mientras termina? – Cuestionó el chico tomando asiento.

- Podemos hablar de lo que sea, no le tomará mucho tiempo llegar a esta área. – Indicó el pelinegro.

Ambos hombres se dispusieron a charlar amenamente, Eren era el más animado, como era su costumbre. Rivaille se limitaba a asentir y respondía oraciones largas en pocas ocasiones. Conversaron temas triviales y con muy pocas relevancia.

Pasaron los minutos, Jean continuaba en su labor, Eren y Rivaille en la suya. En ocasiones, el castigado veía de reojo sus compañeros, odiaba que el Sargento le prestara tanta atención al otro chico, algunas veces llegó a pensar que eran celos, pero lo desechaba de inmediato, jamás podría aceptar que sintiera ese tipo de cosas hacia ellos.

En el momento en que Jean se acercó al área en que estaban sus compañeros, Rivaille le susurró algo a Eren en el oído, éste se rió al instante y ninguno despegó la vista del castigado, supuso que se estaban burlando de él y sintió que el coraje se apoderaba de sí.

- ¿Tienen algún problema? – Preguntó bastante molesto.

- No, soldado, ¿y tú? – Rivaille le dedicó una larga y fría mirada.

- N-No… - Bajó la cabeza ante los impenetrables ojos de su superior.

- Entonces sigue con tu trabajo en vez de hablar. – Indicó el Sargento, Jean se limitó a asentir discretamente y continuó con lo suyo.

Tal y como Jean había pensado, los otros dos hablaban de él pero estaba diametralmente lejos de adivinar cuál era el tema en que lo estaban incluyendo.

- ¿Te quieres divertir un poco con él? Pero te advierto, si aceptas no te podrás retractar. – Señaló el pelinegro.

- Estás pensando algo pervertido, ¿cierto? Reconozco esa mirada… - Eren lo miró fijamente – Está bien, mientras nadie se entere. – Afirmó riendo un poco. Ese fue el momento en que Jean los observó.

Dejaron que transcurrieran algunos minutos, según los cálculos de Rivaille apenas estaban cerca de las 1, 100 hrs., por lo que aún tenían bastante tiempo a solas. Mientras Jean limpiaba el piso cerca de lo que correspondía a la sala, ellos comenzaron a alabar la forma en que lo hacía, los movimientos que realizaba y lo bien que se veía con el paño en la cabeza. El aludido no hacía más que sorprenderse y sonrojarse, varias veces pensó en reclamar, pero tan sólo al recordar que era Rivaille quién decía eso se aplacaba, no quería más problemas con él; trataba lo mejor posible de ignorar los comentarios, tarareaba una canción que jamás había escuchado e intentaba imaginar cualquier cosa que llevara su mente lejos de la situación en que se encontraba.

Completamente divertido por las reacciones del chico, Rivaille decidió que era tiempo de llevar su plan al próximo nivel, estaba seguro de que Jean no se opondría, no después de comprobar que, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, disfrutaba lo que le decían.

- Oye, Jean… - Rivaille llamó la atención del chico - ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? – Preguntó sorprendiendo también a Eren.

- S-Sí, claro… - Levantó la vista poniendo toda su atención al Sargento.

- Está bien, voy a confiar en ti, pero si se te ocurre decir algo te irá muy mal, ¿entendido? – Cuestionó y recibió un fuerte asentimiento como respuesta.

Dos segundos después de recibir la confirmación, Rivaille tomó a Eren de la camisa y lo jaló con fuerza hacia él, unió sus labios en un pasional beso que dejó helado a Jean. El ojiverde también se sorprendió pero comprendió al instante que eso era parte de la diversión, cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso, con cautela de no romper el contacto se levantó y tomó asiento sobre el regazo del pelinegro, lo abrazó por el cuello y se dejó tomar de la cintura.

Jean no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿cómo era posible que esos dos se estuvieran besando frente a él? Nadie dudaba que lo hicieran, él mejor que nadie sabía que por eso compartían dormitorio, pero una cosa era hacerlo en la intimidad y otra muy diferente hacerlo enfrente de alguien. Intentó desviar la mirada en varias ocasiones, pero su cuerpo no respondía a esa orden, parecía como si le hubieran encomendado observarlos hasta que terminaran de hacer lo que fuera que quisieran hacer.

Cuando finalmente logró dejar de verlos, sucedió lo que menos quería, Rivaille bajó las manos hasta el trasero del ojiverde, comenzó a masajearlo y, con bastante maestría, logró acomodarse para comenzar a tocar su entrada, todo lo hizo sin quitar la vista del castigado, que seguía en el piso intentando limpiar. Eren comenzó a gemir sonoramente, los dedos del Sargento no le permitían contenerse, no pretendía mostrarse de esa forma ante su compañero pero el pelinegro no le dejaba más opciones.

Una vez más, su voluntad se vio quebrantada por su curiosidad, Jean volteaba disimuladamente a verlos y sentía un calor esparciéndose desde el vientre hasta todos los rincones de su cuerpo, no quería ver, no quería oír, pero no podía evitarlo; los sonidos lascivos de su compañero y la actitud descarada del Sargento lo sobrepasaban por completo.

Tras notar la confusión en Jean, Rivaille susurró al oído de Eren, éste se levantó y se acomodó ligeramente el pantalón. El Sargento caminó hacia el otro chico percibiendo que éste se encogía ante su presencia.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, soldado? – Se acomodó en cuclillas frente a él.

- P-Problema… N-No, p-para n-nada… - Bajó aún más la vista e hizo el ademán de seguir limpiando.

- ¿Te gustó lo que viste? – Lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a verse a los ojos.

- N-No… - Intentó soltarse del agarre.

- Jean, seamos sinceros… Si no te gustó, ¿por qué tienes una erección en los pantalones? – Le apretó más la barbilla e hizo que, junto a él, se pusiera lentamente de pie.

Aprovechando la distracción en la que Rivaille sumía a Jean, Eren lo sorprendió por la espalda y lo tomó de los brazos jalándolos hacia atrás, produciendo a la vez que toda la parte delantera del chico quedara expuesta.

- Que mentiroso eres… Es obvio que lo disfrutaste… - Susurró Eren en su oído mientras los sostenía.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? Déjame, idiota… - Ordenó Jean tratando de sonar convincente, no lo logró.

Eren y Rivaille se miraron a los ojos, el plan estaba en marcha, y ninguno de los dos se echaría para atrás.

- No te soltará, esto es parte del castigo. Además, tu pequeño amigo no parece querer eso… - Afirmó el Sargento mientras le desabrochaba y bajaba lentamente el pantalón.

- ¡No es pequeño! – Gritó Jean ofendido.

- Entonces tendrás que demostrarnos su tamaño real… - Dijo Eren mientras lo jalaba hacia atrás, Rivaille lo empujó para que se dejara llevar por el ojiverde. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo, el Sargento lo despojó completamente del pantalón y pudo apreciar perfectamente el tamaño de la hombría del chico.

- Nada mal, Jean… - Susurró Rivaille – Eren, tu compañero requiere un poco de atención personalizada, dásela por favor. – Indicó al ojiverde, éste obedeció al instante.

Aprovechando la posición en que se encontraba Jean, Eren se posicionó encima de él colocando su entrepierna frente a la cara del chico, dejando de esta manera, la palpitante erección del otro frente a sí. Sin ningún tipo de miramientos, el ojiverde introdujo la hombría de Jean en su boca y comenzó a succionarla, los gemidos y ligeros gruñidos no se hicieron esperar, ambos castaños disfrutaban de la situación, el más alto pretendía resistirse pero la experiencia que Eren demostraba era increíble, definitivamente Rivaille había realizado un muy buen entrenamiento.

La erección de Eren no se hizo esperar, nunca lo reconocería pero Jean tenía un sabor bastante agradable. El Sargento estuvo al tanto de toda la acción, permitió que los chicos se excitaran aún más y, en el momento justo, liberó el pene del ojiverde de la estorbosa ropa haciendo que pegara contra la cara del otro.

- No seas descortés, hazlo también. – Ordenó Rivaille notando la sorpresa del castigado, éste cumplió enseguida con la encomienda.

El placer aumentó más, los chicos atendían las respectivas hombrías con fervor, éstas eran de tamaño considerablemente bueno y, en más de una ocasión, sintieron que se ahogarían. Permitiendo que se excitaran más, Rivaille se mantuvo a la distancia, disfrutó ampliamente que su plan se realizara perfectamente, sabía que podía confiar en esos mocosos.

Lenta y gentilmente el Sargento comenzó a desvestirse, notó que Jean podía verlo y se alegró de que así fuera. Se acercó hacia la espalda de Eren, cerca de donde obviamente estaba la cara del otro, sin dudar introdujo un dedo en la entrada que había estimulado antes, fue recibido perfectamente y en unos cuantos segundos, penetró a Eren provocando un largo gemido de placer por parte de los chicos, al ojiverde por tan placentera intromisión, al castigado por la grandiosa vista que le era regalada: la perfecta y gran hombría del Sargento.

Un vaivén placentero y lujurioso envolvió al trío de amantes, ninguno de ellos cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad, la experiencia superaba con creces lo que pobremente pudieron llegar a imaginar. Eren, al ser estimulado anal y oralmente, no quiso dejar a su compañero sin probar tan magnífica experiencia, mojó uno de sus dedos con su propia saliva y lo llevó a la entrada del chico, masajeó con delicadeza e introdujo la punta del mismo, los espasmos llegaron al instante. Jean no podía ni sabía controlar tal cantidad de sensaciones, el conjunto de reacciones que mostraba exacerbaban la excitación de Eren, que a su vez, estimulaba con más fuerza al Sargento, provocando que los empellones destinados a su próstata fueran cada vez más certeros.

El ritmo de las felaciones y las embestidas subió considerablemente de nivel, los gemidos inundaron el lugar rápidamente, era una fortuna que no hubiera personas cerca o de lo contrario hubieran salido disparadas de ahí.

Jean lo intentó pero no pudo contenerse más, la boca y los dedos del ojiverde fueron demasiado como para soportarlo, se dejó conducir al éxtasis y, en medio de temblores, tocó el orgasmo, derramando todo el semen acumulado en la boca de Eren, éste también decidió sucumbir y contrayendo los músculos de su cuerpo, principalmente los de la pelvis, esparció su semilla en la boca de su compañero. Rivaille, extasiado por el espectáculo de los chicos, y siendo prácticamente exprimido por las entrañas del ojiverde, lo sujetó con fuerza de la cadera y, rozando una vez más el punto más sensible de su amante, llegó a su límite e inundó el interior que lo recibía.

Después de algunos segundos, Rivaille se levantó y observó triunfante el hilo de semen que lo unía a Eren, éste también abandonó su posición y se sentó en el suelo cerca de sus compañeros, Jean permaneció estático, levantó ligeramente la cabeza y observó que su erección aún no cedía por completo. Tras ver la confusión reflejada en los ojos del castigado, el Sargento le ofreció una mano y lo ayudó a sentarse, se posicionó detrás de él y, tomándolo de los hombros, se acercó a su oído.

- Ahora no pretendas decir que no lo disfrutaste. No tienes por qué negarte, ¿ves cómo nosotros lo disfrutamos? No hay de qué preocuparse, sólo goza por el momento que vives y déjate llevar. – Jean volteó a verlo de reojo – Es más, las cosas no tienen por qué terminar aquí, no te limites en todo… - Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirar al frente - ¿Ves la forma en que está sentado Eren? ¿No te parece sublime el hueco que tiene en medio de las piernas y la forma en que el semen sale de él? Su interior es hermoso, ¿no quieres sentirlo? – Le apretó los hombros como incitándolo a que le diera una respuesta.

- S-Señor… - Bajó la mirada y tragó saliva – Sí, quiero sentirlo… - Confesó mientras su hombría se levantaba.

- Perfecto, entonces ve por él. – Jaló la camisa que aún vestía el chico y se la quitó - ¡Ve! – Ordenó enérgicamente.

Impulsado por el ímpetu que recién había adquirido, Jean se abalanzó sobre Eren y lo recostó en el piso, jaló sus piernas hacia arriba para exponer su entrada y, sin pedir ningún tipo de consentimiento, lo penetró aprovechando el semen que el pelinegro depositó con anterioridad. El ojiverde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando su compañero se le abalanzó encima, ni siquiera se percató del momento en que adquirió su posición actual cuando ya estaba siendo penetrado de nuevo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo internamente el placer que lo estaba envolviendo.

Eren abrió uno de sus ojos y buscó a Rivaille, lo encontró acercándose a Jean y sonriendo de forma cínica, sonrió cómplice del Sargento y, abrazando con brazos y piernas al compañero encima de él, se acercó a su oído.

- Jean, ¿alguna vez has sido penetrado? – Preguntó en un susurró y sorprendiendo al aludido.

- ¿Eh? Sí, pero eso que… - Abrió los ojos con asombro al sentir una irrupción en su ano, intentó voltear pero el ojiverde se lo impidió.

- Tranquilo, Jean, no te dolerá… Mucho… - Afirmó Rivaille insertando dos dedos previamente ensalivados dentro del chico.

El castigado lanzó un agudo grito de dolor, ciertamente no era su primera vez pero tenía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía, tardó varios segundos en acostumbrarse a los expertos dedos del Sargento que, apenas fueron insertados, comenzaron a moverse formando unas tijeras.

Gran cantidad de sonidos lascivos inundaron de nuevo el lugar, ambos chicos gemían agudamente al ser penetrados al mismo tiempo, sobre todo Jean, pues nunca había disfrutado del placer de dar y recibir de manera simultánea. El Sargento observaba triunfante su obra de arte, jugaba con el ano del chico a la par que se masturbaba preparándose para otra ronda.

Los chicos disfrutaban sobre manera, la invasión corpórea era sublime. Como había pasado con anterioridad, Rivaille marcaba el ritmo de los movimientos, motivando a Jean a penetrar con mayor impulso al ojiverde mientras acariciaba su próstata.

Los gemidos de los más jóvenes indicaban que pronto llegarían al orgasmo, por lo que el pelinegro no dudó ni un instante en posesionarse de la entrada que sucumbía ante él. Sacó los dedos del interior del chico y dirigió su hombría hacia él, Jean resintió un momento el cambio pero sabía lo que venía a continuación, se preparó para el momento arremetiendo con más fuerza a Eren, provocando que éste gimiera con más sonoridad y excitara más, si es que se podía, al Sargento.

Rivaille posó el glande sobre la dilatada entrada de Jean, lenta y certeramente lo penetró mientras gruñía con potencia, el chico gritó pero su voz fue ahogada en la boca de Eren, quien lo tomó del cabello y unió sus labios violentamente, iniciando de inmediato un juego de lenguas. Al percatarse de la iniciativa del ojiverde, el pelinegro sacó partido de inmediato y asestó embestidas violentas y rápidas, produciendo que las entrañas del chico se contrajeran y le regalara más placer.

Eren no logró contenerse más tiempo, la erección de Jean era tan grande que el roce en su interior producía un goce desmesurado, llegó al orgasmo por segunda vez en el día y derramó su semilla entre su vientre y el de su compañero. Jean tampoco pudo más, la estrechez de su compañero lo obligó a correrse mientras lo besaba con la intensidad propia de un amante.

Los orgasmos de los hombres debajo de él, fueron el afrodisiaco perfecto para Rivaille, que profundizó la penetración y jalando violentamente la cadera del chico, encajó las uñas en su piel al momento que gritaba agudamente sintiéndose presa de un placer inmenso.

Después de tan inmensa oleada de placer, Rivaille salió de Jean sintiendo temblar sus pierna, recargó las manos en su cintura y jaló su cuerpo hacia atrás buscando que su espalda se restableciera de la posición en que había estado todo ese tiempo.

- Eso será todo por hoy. Aún tienes mucho que limpiar, mocoso. – Sentenció viendo fijamente al castigado.

- Sí, ya lo sé. – Respondió poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse.

- Y no creas que te ayudaré en algo. –Golpeó la mano de su compañero y se levantó solo – Ya suficiente me has tocado hoy… – Agregó levantando su ropa.

Los otros dos siguieron el ejemplo de Eren y, con movimientos lentos y tranquilos, comenzaron a vestirse.

- Y entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora? – Preguntó el ojiverde terminando de acomodarse las botas.

- Nada. Esto fue parte del castigo por ser tan negligente y desobedecer mis órdenes, y seguramente Jean no querrá volver a ser castigado, ¿cierto? – Volteó a ver al chico.

- No. Sólo lo acepté por ser el castigo, pero ni crean que me involucrarán de nuevo en sus cosas, lo que ustedes hagan me tiene sin cuidado. –Afirmó viendo al Sargento.

- Sí claro, hipócrita… - Susurró Eren ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del otro castaño.

- Perfecto. Y ya que está todo aclarado, termina de limpiar, ya sólo falta esta parte. – Alcanzó un trapeador y se lo aventó a la cara.

Rivaille le indicó a Eren que salieran del lugar para darle espacio a su compañero, así lo hizo. Ellos permanecieron afuera por bastante tiempo, aunque no faltaba mucho por hacer, Jean tardó más tempo del usual gracias a una punzada constante en su espalda baja, la cual provocaba que hiciera muecas que sacaban risas por parte de los otros dos hombres.

- Malditos pervertidos… - Susurró mientras cómo se burlaban de él.

.

.

A la hora acordada los chicos regresaron a la propiedad, iban cansados y con bastantes cosas cargando aunque bastante tranquilos después de disfrutar de su día libre. Rivaille y Eren, que prefirieron permanecer afuera conversando, los pudieron observar a la distancia, sobre todo por el polvo que levantaba la carreta.

Jean permanecía en su dormitorio, al terminar la limpieza informó al Sargento que se iría a descansar, el pelinegro aceptó sin ninguna objeción sabiendo que su trasero era el que necesitaba ese tiempo.

Después de descargar las compras, Sasha y Connie se ofrecieron a preparar la comida, todos felicitaron a Jean por la excelente labor que realizó y se compadecieron de él al verlo tan cansado. Eren apenas lograba aguantar las risas que la situación le provocaba, pero Rivaille lo calmaba amenazándolo con ser el siguiente castigado y, aunque la idea del sexo en la sala no le desagradaba, no quería limpiar todo el lugar él solo.

Terminados sus alimentos, los chicos se dispusieron a descansar en sus dormitorios, Armin insistió en que Eren lo acompañara para platicarle algunas curiosidades que pudo ver durante el día, el castaño no pudo rehusarse, le encantaba platicar con su amigo, antes de irse observó a Rivaille para informarle a dónde iría, el pelinegro se dio por enterado de inmediato.

Antes de regresar con su compañero, Jean se acercó al Sargento y, de manera tímida, le pidió unas palabras.

- Gracias, Señor… - Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Gracias, de qué? – Preguntó confundido.

- Por la confianza para decirme su secreto, le juro que jamás lo diré. – Levanto la mirada.

- Por eso te lo dije, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Y tranquilo, soldado, no volverá a pasar lo que pasó hoy. – Le dio un leve golpe en un hombro.

- Gracias. – Le sonrió y se retiró.

Rivaille se quedó observando los dormitorios de los integrantes de su nuevo escuadrón, jamás pensó que estaría rodeado de esos mocosos a los que aún les faltaba muchísima experiencia, se recargó en una de las paredes y recordó las palabras que alguna vez había pronunciado Petra: _"Confía, confía en nosotros"_, sonrió internamente y dijo para sí mismo: - _Confiaré, confiaré en ustedes y daré todo para que ustedes confíen en mí_.

Se reincorporó y caminó hasta su dormitorio, tomó unas prendas y se dispuso a ducharse, aunque el sexo con los chicos fue excelente, no soportaba más sentirse así de sucio, además así daría tiempo a que Eren terminara de platicar y pudieran conversar acerca de las tácticas de castigo que recién habían descubierto.

.

.

**F I N**

.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_La evolución que ha tenido el personaje de Jean me gusta, y verlo curioseando sexualmente con mi pareja favorita fue algo inevitable, además Isayama-san me dio el pretexto perfecto para ponerlos juntos xD_

_Como siempre: dudas, comentarios, reviews o lo que sea, son bien recibidos._

_Algún error ortográfico o de redacción, lo corrijo mañana, hoy no puedo más u.u_

_Actualización de "Coincidencias" en proceso._

_Y un anuncio: Para todos aquellos que seguían la página de FB Rivaille x Eren, después de ser bloqueada por los arenosos anti-yaoi, ha resurgido desde las cenizas y ahora se llama Rivaille x Eren Fan, les dejo el link, pero ya saben, quiten los espacios para que puedan acceder ( www. facebook Rivaille x Eren fans). _

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
